Lady Justice Julia
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: A little crossover I made involving my original magical girl project and one of its influences. The broken suddenly encounters a young girl from the world and given the power to become a magical girl. The 1984 world becomes smashed internally and externally with these sudden new events that bring change to its world.


Since I was into 1984 and had so much thought in how it would fall apart, against all objections that it won't, I decided to do this crossover. It mixes with a personal project of mine called Universal Lady Justice Aya. If you know Sailor Moon and anything similar, ULJA adds that with combat against an oppressive organization like the Party and its empire.

Feel free to have a look. All I can tell you this, be warned. Once you read this, its likely 1984 may never be the same for you.

Chapter 1: Revival

It was once again another day for Julia as she walked down the street. It was another night, near the end of the Hate Week. The clock was nearing twenty-four. Or zero. She couldn't consider which was correct. That's because she can't. Her mind was set on one thing...Big Brother.

It has been like this since she didn't know when. And what was the point? All she could see was pure blindness of the dark. Not even the lights were functioning around her. There she walked, surround by large brick walls of the Victory Mansions. Her mind was stuck on it and nothing could be done about it. What else could be done about it? Nothing.

All she could think of was Big Brother, the ruler of Oceania, and its Party. They were the men worshipped by the Proles and Outer Party members like her. Everything done was honored by their name, ever since the Revolution was made. They were proclaimed heroes, respected leaders, and eternal icons.

Julia still walked down the street, now very empty. It was strange for this area of Airstrip One to be quiet, especially in times of Hate Week. The city would be in chaos by now. The streets would be trashed with hateful chants to Oceania's enemies and banners in support for the nation. But this time, it was different. But this time, it was different.

The clock struck then struck the hour. Julia still ignored it, there was no point in stopping to hear it.

But suddenly, she was pulled to the side. Something yanked her by the wrist and tossed into the alleyway without warning. She felt a collapse to the ground and saw complete blackness as a hand pressed on her spine.

At the moment, Julia thought it would be the Thought Police. If it were, she would congratulate them for capturing her. She would praise them trying to stop her before she could commit thoughtcrime. But when did she do that?

But shortly afterward, the hand gently lifted away. Then, she heard a young voice. "It's okay now."

The voice sounded like a young girl, around that teenage girl. That's what is sounded like, but Julia was unsure. It could be a Spy sent after her or Thought Police officer with such a voice. She couldn't be sure of anything.

Moments later, the voice called again. "Do not worry. You can come up now."

Julia merely froze. Why should she follow such a command? Her only devotion was to that of Big Brother and its Party. But she had nothing else to do. So she followed the words, hoping to see the face of the Party.

However, this turned out to be something different. Way different than what she had seen before. Instead of an officer of the Thought Police, there was a face of a young girl with bright brown eyes. She had black hair with a braid to the side and a red headband. Her face had large brown eyes and a smile. That was rarely seen except after the proles and officers' triumph over their enemies. Even rarer, this one looked gentle. Julia could only see so much from her view, but the girl had very unique clothing. She wore a brown skirt and pendant of golden wings and a ruby, which held some kind of brown cape behind her.

Yet, it could be just a prole. Or a Spy. All dressed in harmless clothing like always. All that could be expected would be her report to the Thought Police and that would be it.

"Do not worry." the girl repeated. "If you think and believe I am what you are thinking, you're wrong."

Julia was still oblivious. What was she meaning? That she was not a Spy? Not part of the Thought Police? Not part of the Party or Oceania at all? Such blasphemy. No such thing exists. Neither the Party nor Big Brother ever mentioned it.

"It's not blasphemy," the girl said. "This is real."

Julia continued to ignore it. She was about to yell out, but the girl immediately covered her mouth and pressed it tightly.

"Do not worry," the girl said for the third time. She raised her right hand, revealing a metal gauntlets, the same one she was wearing on the other arm. She brought up her index finger and brought it close to her head. "You'll understand soon enough."

Julia was restrained and unable to speak. She wanted to, but she couldn't. It was impossible for a young girl to hold her captive like this. She tried moving around, hoping to see a Thought Police officer or a telescreen, or anything the Party could use to save her. But that was the even more shocking part. Everything they could've used to find there was destroyed. All the BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU posters, all telescreens, and nothing else around that can stop her. All she could do is watch as the girl came close with her finger, approaching between the eyes. Julia wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

And then, a spark came. The next moment, everything suddenly stretched forward. This was no longer reality. No, this was something different. Julia could only see her vision twist into something else.

It was only a while before Julia could see well again. She moved her head slowly around to see the new landscape. Her body was hovering, arms to the side and legs apart. She couldn't move at all except for her head, and even then, her turning angle was narrowly limited. The only thing she could see was the twisted reality she was locked up in, full of rapidly changing images of wings, cyclic circles (some of which looked Eastasian), tombs with people coming out of the ground, and masculine masks with pink cheeks and mustaches surrounding her.

Shortly afterward, a small object was flying towards Julia. Moments later, the same girl from before came, making circles as she approached Julia. There, she was more of her body, showing a light blue belt with a silver, black buckle. She carried a sword with gold wings and a black-spiraled grip, stored in a dark-colored sheath. One her legs, she had light blue guards protecting from the thighs to knees and a large light gray metal boots with bronze wings facing outward by the ankles. The girl stopped near her as she gave terrified look to what has happened.

And then, the girl spoke, "I understand that you are oblivious to what is going on. But after this, everything will be made clear." She flew another loop before stopping. "As you can see, you have been chosen by me for a specific reason. Just like everything else, nothing happens without a reason, and not just because someone said so. That is the law to all that is good."

Julia was still confused. The girl can see it.

"You were once a person who disliked the current world. A world, where in the situation you were in, nothing could change. One that couldn't change, but must to preserve itself. Even after countless cycles that it and others like it have gone through."

Julia was once again was confused. She doesn't remember being a thought-criminal at all. She couldn't recall any of it. Even if she did, what point would that make?

But then the girl came close to her and touched her head. Julia suddenly felt a shock within her brain and countless images have raced into her mind.

"You once declared yourself the dead. But after death, there is rebirth. Rebirth of everything, from realities to thought-criminals to those devoted any kind of particular interest. It is a never-ending cycle no one can stop. That is undeniable."

The pain continued into Julia's head as the girl continued.

"Now, you shall become the reborn. One stronger than anyone in your world before. One who shall bring whatever its perception of the universal reality has missed. And now... your revival...has begun!"

By then, after a point of excruciating pain unbearable for her, it had stopped. It was absurd for this to happen. She never felt this kind of pain before, nor was she able to think as much. More importantly, she remembered everything. Something that was long forgotten in her mind that some reason, she couldn't remember. And now it all came back. Her time as a thought-criminal, the years she spent evading the Thought Police, her hiding place, her hatred for the Party and Big Brother, her torture at the Ministry of Love, and most of all, Winston Smith. Her first afterwards was "Who…are you?"

"Who am I?" the girl asked. "I am something even the Party can not see. Something that no one in your world has come to notice in his or her perception of reality yet it comes and goes anyway and naturally. I am different from any kind of thought-criminal or other reformer known here. I am a kind of angel even my greatest enemies can not destroy. One that symbolizes innocence, love, justice, will, truth, balance, dreams, hope, change, and most importantly…true good. I am Aya Masa. And I…am a magical girl."

Julia was completely stunned. It was seemed next to impossible. All the memories, the emotions, and thinking power that she lost before after Miniluv. This one girl named Aya Masa fixed it all. Nevertheless, the so-called magical girl grinned.

"You have this one choice to do take my hand and walk with me. If you do, I shall help you gain the power you need to change the world." Aya offered. "Yet again, you will put yourself at risk. You would go under harsh times, ones beyond what you can comprehend, and ones beyond what you may consider to be the worst things in the world. But if you are willing to do so, at the end of this quest, you shall an ending you may consider yourself happy with."

Absurd. Going through everything what she's been through before? After the Ministry of Love? After Room 101? After being manipulated by the Party so much she could never make her own kind of decision? And now she wants her to go through what's worse beyond that? How much worse could it get? And what more, to helped by a girl? She never liked girls, especially those who were loyal to Big Brother, which were composed of everyone she knew!

But she suddenly thought of Winston. How could she? She remembered how he had betrayed her just as she betrayed him. Once that happened, she thought she'd never have any feelings for him again. Yet, she felt something strong and painful. It twisted into a big regret that she could not explain. It's as if she wanted to see him again. She remembered him saying, "We must meet again" and she agreed. By the time comes, he would mean it. That was a promise. And additionally, Aya looked like her offer was a promise. She could see it in her eyes.

Aya came closer and grabbed Julia's arms. She brought them forward and held them gently "The wall is broken. Your coffin has been opened. Well then, will you come out? Will you accept by gift from me and bring what you desire to the world?"

Julia could see the very innocent eyes of the girl. It was unlike anything she had. Not as long as she can remember. She really meant it. Like the promise to Winston. And so she decided.

"Yes, I shall," Julia said. "I accept your offer. I shall help you in your quest."

Aya grinned and giggled. "Well then, your adventure shall begin."

She started flying backwards away from Julia. Along with her, the alternate world stretched and twisted itself once again.

Julia had returned to the physical world. She knew it, because she returned to seeing the young girl again, who called herself Aya Masa. She wore the same young face and all the unique accessories she had. She knew this was real.

"It's time," she said. "Come up."

Julia now obeyed her. It was a while since she ever obeyed someone else besides Big Brother or the Party. It was even more rare for her to follow someone younger than her. With instinct and will, she got on her feet as Aya held her hands to support her. The two together held hands over one another and stared.

"And now, to give you your power." Aya took her hands away. She reached into her leg guards and took out a small, thin, cylindrical crystal of clear white color. She handed it over to Julia, who stared it. "Just hold onto this, tap into this with your mind and you shall be given unimaginable power."

Julia was once again confused. Tap into this with your mind? How possible is that? There was no way she can.

But the young girl spoke, "Just imagine yourself being able to connect to it, just like all other parts of your body, to the arms. It's the only way for you to access your powers."

Access? Julia thought.

"You will need to do same to active and deactivate your power. It is necessary for you to know when to do so, in order to live in and out of your new world. Once that is done, you shall be completely revived."

Suddenly, a sound of a helicopter was closing in on them. Julia merely froze. When the helicopter comes and gets a sighting of the alleyway, it would be a direct report to the Thought Police.

Aya, however, didn't freeze. Julia noticed this. She instead, turned to the sounds of the helicopter. She went into some strange stance and grabbed her sword's grip with her right hand.

Julia spoke out to her. "What do you plan to do?"

"What else would I do? Just stand put? I'm going to fight. Just like I would with the Party."

"How will you do that? Julia protested as the helicopter noise drew closer. "With only two people, fighting the Party is nigh invulnerable. And right now, you're going to fight a machine with a mere sword. It's not that easy."

"It _is_ easy," Aya countered as she took her huge sword out from its sheath. "All you have to do is act!"


End file.
